The agent and Me
by kylemc50
Summary: what if a normal boy who is living a normal life finds out his father was an undercover agent and is in danger. And when Agent Annabeth Chase is assigned to protect him from any kind of danger. while protecting him will she fall in love with him. Join the journey of both, Annabeth trying to keep Percy safe and Percy falling in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**ANNABETH'S POV**

The annoying sound of my alarm woke me up. I wanted to throw my alarm clock but I resisted the urge to do it. It was 5:30 in the morning. I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change in to my jogging attire. I quickly changed and went to the kitchen to get a granola bar and then go to the central park to jog. After about 45 minutes I went back home to get ready for the day. I took a long shower and then dressed up. I wore a sea green polo with skinny jeans and red converse. When I looked at time it was 7:30. My destination was 45 minute away so I quickly took my car keys, sun glasses and apartment keys and exited my apartment. I quickly exited the building and started towards my black Audi s5 convertible. I started my car and started driving towards FBI building.

You must be guessing who I am and why am I going to the FBI. Well I'm Annabeth Chase, and I work as an undercover agent. I'm 17 but I've been working there when I was 12. That is because my mother was an undercover agent also and she was assassinated by an enemy and the FBI said that I was in danger. So they took me in and trained me so I could protect myself. Anyways I made my way into the building and towards the lift to reach the 8th floor.

As the lift doors open I saw my partner Thalia Grace at her desk working. Thalia was completely utterly a Goth. That is because she doesn't wear anything except black and there is this black aura around her. But she still is my best friend. Today she was wearing black shirt with green day written on it, which is her favorite band, black skinny jeans and black converse. As soon as she saw me coming she waved at me and stood up with a cup of coffee in her hand. It's our daily ritual that one day I'll buy coffee and the other day she will. She hugged me and then gave me my coffee. Hmmm latte my favorite.

"Hey Annie." She said and then smirked when she saw my frown. But then I had an idea and removed my frown with an evil smirk. I slowly inched forward reaching for my knife that was in its strap against my leg.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Annie?" I said taking my knife out. When Thalia saw what I was taking out, she tried to escape but I was faster than her, pinned her against the wall and had the knife against her throat.

"Don't call me Annie." I said in a low threatening voice. She gulped and nodded. I grinned satisfied. I moved away and started heading towards my desk.

"Not cool Annabeth what if I got injured." Complained Thalia

"Next time I will make sure that u get injured." I said. Thalia was about to open her mouth again to say something when my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw Mr. McKenzie, my boss, calling.

"Hello, Agent Chase." I said formally.

"Ah yes agent I would like to have a word with you." My boss answered and hung off. He doesn't like to be on phone that much saying that people could track him down. I sighed and got ready for what was going to happen next. I went towards the lift to go on the 10th floor. As I reached the 10th floor I started towards my boss's office. I knocked on the door and he motioned for me to come in. When he did he asked me to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Agent Chase I have a mission for you." Said Mr. McKenzie as he was rumbling through his files.

"Ah here it is. Agent chase you're here to protect an asset who will be a great help to the government. He studies at Goode High School and his father was also an undercover agent. He was coming back home from a mission but on his way some bitterest enemies, who hated him, shot him and he died instantly. This happened 1 year back." He said with a little sadness in his voice.

"He was our best agent and was my best friend but any way back on the mission. His son has a brain of an extraordinary. His father has been training him when he was 12 and he knows a lot about fighting and also he's an expert related to computers." He said while handing me the files.

"So his name is Percy Jackson?" I asked reading out from his files

"Ah yes while he was using his computer he, by mistake, hacked the most important files of our bitterest enemy Henry Sayle. It is said that the files had some ideas to the removal of us, as in the government. Percy has no idea what those files mean but Sayle found out about this all and he has sent his people to kill Percy. So we have to keep him from any sign of danger. But right now u can't tell him anything." He said and I nodded.

"I have already talked to Goode High's principal too sign u in and u will be starting tomorrow. And if any sign of danger u will bring Percy to us. Is it clear." He asked with seriousness.

"Yes sir." I replied

"Okay u are free to leave." He said and I nodded and went back to my desk.

"So what did he say." Asks Thalia when I sit down on my chair."

"I have to protect someone who is very valuable to the FBI. I need to go to Goode High keep him from any kind of danger." I replied and she nodded

Well tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

**Well everyone this is my first most fanfic so if u like please review and if it gets good response then I will continue **

**Kylemc50**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter and i hope u will like and im trying to write a good story so here you go. Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

Percy's PoV

Ughh I hate school. Well not like literally hate. But its because Mark and his minions always have to annoy me. Some times if i oversmart him he'll beat. I can really kick his sorry butt, that is because my dad has trained me in marshal arts. He's been training me since i was 12, but he just has to keep me from fighting. He once told me that fighting wont do u any good and causes only harm. And also waste your time on people who are not worth your time. And I respected him for his peaceful nature.

I dont know why he has been teaching all his skills such as fighting and learning other such as greek, french and spanish. He only told me that learning other languages is for knowledge and fighting is for self defence. But how can i defend myself when I am not suppose to fight.

Any way after my father's death I was devastated, but my dad wouldnt want me to be sighing and weeping over the past. He would want me to carry on and enjoy life. But when I come to think of the accident my father was in I found it very odd. I mean how can in the middle of nowhere, a car comes and crashes into my fathers car. And when we reach there, there is no sign of the other car and its driver. Odd isnt it but its just my theory. Its been a complete whole year.

So any way im standing in front of Goode High, dreading to see Mark and his minions again.  
But life is tough so we cant do anything. I was walking down the hallway towards my locker.  
My best friend, Grover always waits for me at my locker. Grover, how can i put this, peace loving freak. He goes on campagins to stop global warming and other stuff which i dont know.  
He is 5"10 with curly brown hair and a goatee. He loves enchiladas like a lot.

So any ways back to reality. As i was making my way to my locker, I bumped into someone dropped all my books.

"Omg im so sorry i wasnt seeing where i was going." i said as i started helping her with her books which also had fallen down.

"Oh dont worry its okay." replied the other person. I looked up to see cury blond hair,  
which cascaded down her shoulder. She had a slim, atheletic body with a nice tan. And her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of grey. I shook my head and then stood up. I gave her my hand and helped her up.

"Im so sorry i wasnt looking where i was going." i apologized again

"Nah its okay well i have to go see ya later." she replied and then walked off without another word. I shook my head again and made my way to my locker. As usual Grover was there waiting for my by my locker. He was in his own dreamland. I had a wild guess about who he was thinking about. I decided to scare him off

"Hey G-man whats up." I shouted in his ear. He looked startled for a moment and then realized it was only me.

"Oh Percy its just you." he said sheepishly.

"So man who u thinking about is it Juniper again?" i asked. You see Juniper Grovers crush and he, most of his free time, is thinking about her. He glared at me and then said

"Oh shut up." he said a little bit annoyed. I just laughed at that and told him its time for homeroom. Which also happens to be of my least favorite teacher's class. Ugh Miss Dodds

**Well here you go guys second chapter i hope u guys will like it and plz review**

**kylemc50 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

After I went home from work i started digging information on who this Percy Jackson really is. I mean its very hard to hack into someones most protected computers. And especially Sayle's who owns his own computer softwares for protection against virus or something. This guy must be a super genious to do that.

After about 1 hour of studying Percy's file i became tired and closed the file. I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. I switched off the lights and went to bed. But before my mind drifted off i thought of who this Percy Jackson is and is he really that capable of hacking worlds most important information?

I woke at my usual time. Went for a morning jog and came came back home and took a good long shower. I wrapped a sheath on my upper thigh and put my dagger there. Also a tied a sheath on my upper arm to put my knives. I wore a green polo with denim shorts. And lastly my gun was in its holster around my waist under my shorts. Just for precautions.

So i made myself some pancakes and hurriedly ate them knowing the fact that i was getting late. As soon i was finished with my breakfast i got my apartment and car keys and my school bag and left for school. I only had 15 mins left. I got in my audi and sped off.

When i reached Goode everyone eyes were trained upon me. I decided to ignore them and got out of the car. I slid my sunglasses above my head hurried off to front office to get my schedule and locker number. As i was walking down the hallway i suddenly bumped into someone.

"Omg im so sorry i wasnt seeing where i was going." said the person who i bumped into. He started helping me collect my books which had fallen down.

"Oh dont worry its ok." I replied. He stood up and gave me a hand. I gladly took it and stood up. I looked up to see a tall guy with black messy hair. And his eyes, were a brilliant shade of green and his most dominant feature of his looks. He was quite familiar but i couldnt put a finger to it.

"Im so sorry i wasnt looking where i was going." he apologized again.

"No its okay well i have to go see you later." i said because i was getting late and i still had to get my sechdule. I started working away but i still kept wondering where have i seen him. I just shurged it off when i reached the office.

"Hey Im new here and i need my schdule." i told the women whose name, i read from her name tag, was Mrs Smith

"Oh hi I'm Mrs Smith and welcome to Goode High. whats your name?" she asked. She seems a nice person.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." i replied. She gave me my schedule and locker number.

"Oh and Annabeth the principal wants to meet you." she said and smiled. I smile back and went to the principals office. When i entered the room, i noticed that the room was well furnished. In the middle was a middle aged man about in his 40s. He had a warm smile on his and i couldnt help but smile back.

"You must be Agent Chase. Hi im Chiron Brunner." he said and stood up to shake my hand

"Its nice to meet you Mr Brunner." i said while shaking his hand

"Well Miss Chase i was informed by the CIA of your mission. I have Percy Jackson's school files and records. He is, I must say, best students we have in this school.  
He's a very nice boy. I have no idea why someone would want to be after him. CIA didnt give me enough information. Oh well Miss Chase i give all my wishes for your mission. You may now go to your first class, Goodluck." he said with a smile.

I smiled back and left. This is going to be one long day.

Good? Bad only one way to know review please


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

Annabeth pov

I was walking down the aisle towards my class, which was maths, when i felt that someone was watching me. I know i maybe am over exaggerating but spy instincts, cant do anything. I just shrugged it off and started walking again when someone put their hand over my mouth and pulled me towards an empty classroom. I was about take my knife out of its sheath when a familiar voice.

"Hey Annabeth its me Thalia." i relaxed and she released me. I turned around and glared at her, she should know better to sneak upon me.

"What are u doing?" i asked still glaring at her

"Got a call from boss, says that someone who is trying to kill Percy, sent one of his guy to this school also as a student to make it more easy to kill him. But they still don't know that we are already here protecting him. So boss sent me as an extra protection." she said

"God this Percy guy is so famous isn't he." i said sarcastically. Thalia just grinned and told me that she was going to get her schedule. I nodded and waved her off. First period was almost over so i just went to my locker to get my books for my next class. The bell rang as I reached my locker. I tried to open my locker but it seemed like it was stuck. I tried again but to no prevail. I was about to hit it when

"Need any help?" asked a voice besides me. I looked up to see the same boy who had bumped into me earlier.

"Yes i tried my locker combination it wouldn't open and i was about to kick it but u just arrived at time to save the locker." he laughed and moved in front of my locker. It took him couple of second and it was open. I looked up at him in surprise.

"How'd you do that?" i asked him clearly interested.

"Oh just a few twist and turns a punch and viola." he replied smiling. His smile was beautiful and i couldnt help smiling.

"Sorry i didnt get to introduce myself. Hi im Percy Jackson." wait this is Percy Jackson. His smile started to fade away and i saw that i didnt shake his hand in return.

"Hi im Annabeth Chase i nice to meet u." i replied and shook his hand. He was about to say something when someone interpreted

"Well well if it isnt Prissy Jackson and who might be the lovely blonde with him?" i turned to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smirk over his ugly face.

"What do u want Mark?" asked percy clearly annoyed with this guy. I just walked up to that guy with my winning smile.

"Oh so you are Mark whom ive heard so much about." i asked my voice lacing with sweetness

"Yes well darling I am after all the most popular guy." he said with a flirty smile. I just fluttered my eyes and pulled my index finger up to his chest trailing it up and down.

"That u are." i leaned into him to make him think that i was going to kiss him but at the last moment i took his arm twisted it behind his back and told him.

"Ever call me a blonde again and ill personally kill you understand." he didnt say anything and i just twisted his arm harder. He shouted out loud

"Understand?" i asked again and he nodded. i released him

"Good." and with that i starting walking towards my next class leaving an awed Percy behind.

**Sorry updating after a long time but schools and im sorry for the mistakes**

**So is it good? Bad? review**

**Disclaimers: i dont own pjo**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's pov

My jaw literally met the floor. She just stalked away after dealing with Mark, which by the way was complete awesome, and I stood there completely dumbstruck.

Anyways when I came back to my senses I ran after her

"Hey wait up." I called out. She lowered her pace but didn't stop. When I finally caught upto her I was panting heavily.

"Ok that was so freaking cool I mean seriously awesome." I said in between breaths.

"Yeah well these types of guys piss me off easily and I just had to give them a piece of of my mind to make them stay in their tracks and know not to mess with me." she flashed me a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind to never ever mess with u." I said and she was about to say something when a voice behind us called out

"Hey Annie wait up." I turned around to see girl with shortchopped black hair, startling blue eyes with black clothes on. She looked quite intimidating.

"How many times do I have to tell u Thalia do not call me that." If looks could have killed then this girl have been dead a long time ago.

"Yeah as if I'm scared of you." she said with a smirk. Okay I think world war 3 is about to take place

"Thalia." Annabeth said with warning tone.

"Ok fine I'll not call u this again but please tell me why were u trying to kill that kid over there."

"Well he was annoying me." she said nonchantly. I was feeling a bit awkward standing there listening to their conversation. So I decided I should just leave.

I was about to walk away when

"Hey Percy meet Thalia Grace my best friend." she gestured me forward and I brought my hand out for her shake it.

"And this is Percy Jackson." something flashed in Thalia's eyes and she met Annabeths eyes. Annabeth noded towards myoutstretched hand and Thalia quickly shook my hand. I was confused but shrugged it off

"Nice to meet you Percy. Well I have got to go to my next class. See ya." with that she left leaving me and Annabeth.

"So what's your next class." I asked breaking the silence. She looked down at her schedule and then said English

"Oh cool meet to let's go before we get late." We had a class with Mr Blofis, my moms good friend and he's been there for us when my dad died. He's an awesome guy.

When we got there, the class was still empty. Looks like we are early.I saw Mr Blofis already sitting at his desk looking though some papers. He looked up from his papers and saw me standing there and smiled up at me. He stood up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Percy how are you. How's your mother. Sorry I couldn't come by. Ive been so busy." he said

"Hey Paul. Mom and I are fine and no problem I know how hectic it's been for u for a few weeks. So u tell how are u ." I asked him and truth to be told me and my mom missed him.

"Oh Im fine tell your mom to come by and we'll go out for dinner. Okay now go settle down." he said and I nodded

I immediately went to take my seat which was in the middle row 4th seat. Annabeth had already taken a seat which was behind me. I smiled at her and sat down. Slowly the classroom filled and soon the class started. We were doing Shakespeare's Romeo and juliet.

I have dyslexia so reading was a little hard for me but I've been practicing so it's getting better. My dad used to say nothing is ever hard, it's just your mind playing tricks on you. You just need to focus on your task fully hearted.

**Hey guys so how was the chapter. I know I make loads of mistake and chapters are short but I'm trying to work on that**

**Please review and tell me how it was**

**I don't pjo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys there is a little problem. Im having a problem writing this story. I have like loads of idea for it but I just don't know how to assemble it and write it down. And then there are so little reviews. Oh well time will tell but right here's the next chapter**

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeths pov

For someone having dyslexia, Percy was doing an amazing job at reading. Mr Blofis asked him to read the passage. He did the reading with an ease. The little mistakes was a normal thing. If he couldn't read a word Mr Blofis would help him. Soon the bell rang and before I could even blink my eyes, Percy was up from his seat and was out of the room. I was confused. Why was he in a hurry? Something was off but I just shrugged it off.

I went to my locker to get my books for my next class which was history. As I reached my locker I saw that Thalia was already there leaning against the lockers.

"So that was Percy. Looks quite a big nerd to be on Sauls hit list don't u think." she asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah but he's very intelligent. Even with dyslexia he was doing an awesome job solving every question." I said while taking my books out.

"Graham told me that his and your schedule are the same, so that u can keep a close on him." she asked me, I just nodded. Graham was Director Mckenzie's ,our boss, right hand.

"Yup so now I have to go for my next class. What's your next class by the way?" I asked as I closed my locker, put my books in bag, and slid it on my shoulder.

"Ugh it's maths I was never good at it." she groaned and I just laughed and waved her bye . When i reached my class I took a seat in the front. Bell just rang and the class was starting to fill. Percy was no where to be seen which was weird. Our teacher Mr Bruner was very compassionate of what he teaches. He did it with so much passion, I was amazed. He was teaching us about Greek myths which was my all time favourite. I also spoke ancinet greek fluently.

Anyways by the end of the class, Percy still hadnt showed up. I was getting a little worried. Thalia said that the one who was after Percy was also present in this school. I hope he was okay. After this lesson was lunch and I hope Percy will be in the cafeteria.

Finally the bell rang and I sprinted towards the cafeteria in hope of finding Percy there. When I reached there I couldn't find Percy there also. I saw Thalia coming in the cafeteria. I ran up to her and asked her in a frantic tone

"Have u seen Percy he didn't come to History and with the guy after Percy was isn't safe for him to be alone." I know I was over exaggerating but it was my duty to keep him safe.

"Relax Annabeth he'll be here somewhere. Let's go and find him together. You go outside and search for him and I search in the school. If u find him text me ok?" I nodded and ran outside. I was just passing the football bleachers when i saw a shadow sitting over them. I started walking towards the shadow and saw that it was Percy. I quickly texted Thalia that I found him and slowly started walking towards him.

"Percy?" I asked hesitantly looking over him to make sure if he wasn't hurt. He looked up startled. That's when I got a better look at him. His eyes were red and there were tears on his cheeks. I quickly went up next to him and sat down next him.

"What happened Percy?" I asked while putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I miss him." he said it so softly that I barely heard him.

"I miss him so damn much that it hurts." he said that and broke down into tears again. I knew he was talking about his dad but we just met so I couldn't act as I know almost everything about him.

"You miss who Percy?" I asked him and he had this sad and desperate look in his eyes which could make anyone cry.

"My father, he died about a year ago and I know I shouldn't be weak and should get over it but damn everything reminds me of him." he said unable to control himself. I just hugged him and he cried on my shoulder

"It's alright to cry and let it out. You don't always have to keep it Inside of u. It's okay to let it out sometimes and just let it be. No ones going to think ure weak." I said rubbing his. We just sat there he crying on my shoulder and me comforting him.

**Okay how was it. It basically was about Percy's break down. Good bad just tell me so I could try to write better chaps. I made the chap a little longer. So review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys what's up. Thanks you so much for the reviews and I'm working on the yous and I. So heres the new chap enjoy **

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's Pov

After Percy had calmed down, we went back inside. I asked Percy if he wanted to go home but he said no. We still had 10 minutes before the lunch break finished so we went to the cafeteria. I went to sit with Thalia and Percy went to sit with his friends.

"Hey" I said and I was about to sit down when someone grabbed my waist turned me around and pulled me closer to them. I looked from the corner of my eye that Thalia was about to stand up but I just shook my head no and turned to see who had grabbed my waist. Not surprised it was Mark with a smug look on his face. The cafeteria had fallen silent to watch the show. His friends were standing behind him with grins on their faces. Great he still had the courage to come up to me after what I did in the morning. I must say the guy has guts.

"Hey sweetheart missed me?" He asked still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh you have no idea" I replied sarcastically. His hand were inching lower and lower. I was about to loose my my self controbwhen someone from behind Mark said

"Now now Mark wouldn't want to create a scene again after what happened this morning now would you. Heard from around it was the scene to watch but I missed it. Oh well next time maybe I'm lucky." I looked behind him to see a tall blonde guy with blue eyes. He had a long scar on his face but overall he was good looking

"Well well well look who decides to come back to town after a recession" said Mark with a smirk on his face. Something dark flashed across the guys eyes but it was gone with a blink of an eye. A grin again stretched upon his face.

"Well obviously someone had to stop you from annoying the new kids right. You're that lonely kid who everyone hates and just do these idiotic things to get others attention. Well hate to break it upto you no one gives a damn and just start hating you more." He said with a tsk. He turned around to get the approval of the whole student body in the cafeteria.

Mark face turned an ugly shade of red. He tried to throw a punch at the guy but suddenly a hand came across and held Marks fist firmaly.

"Enough I've had enough of you bullying around. He just came back. Cut him some slacks would you." Said the guy who was holding his fist. I looked up to see Percy glaring at Mark tightening his hold. Pain was evident on Marks face.

"Hey Percy leave him man you're going to break his hand." Said the blonde guy. Percy glared last time at Mark before loosening his hold. Mark jerked his hand away and massaged it. He glared at Percy

"You're going to pay for this Prissy Jackson. No one messes with me." He snarled and then stomped out of the cafeteria.

Percy took a deep breath and then looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked me and I just nodded to stunned to speak. I knew Percy wasn't the violent type. Seeing this completely different side of him was kind of shocking.

He just gave me a small smile and was about to reply when

"Percy my friend long time no see huh?" He turned around to see the blonde guy coming towards us.

**Percy's pov**

"Percy my friend long time no see huh?" I turned away from Annabeth and was face to face with my Bestfriend who I was meeting after a whole year.

"Hey Luke yeah seriously. Last I heard from you, you were leaving for California. Didn't even try to contact us while you were there." I said a little angry with him. I know he had a tough time but a call wouldn't have hurt him much.

"Look sorry man but you knew how it was hard for me then." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Well it's good to have you back man." I said and went upto him to do our handshake which we used to do all the time. I was glad he was back.

"So Perce aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" He gestured behind me.

"Oh yeah cumon." I said and went towards Annabeths table.

"You should have kicked that Guys butt for even touching you." Said Thalia to Annabeth.

"Well I was about to when..." She was cut off by Luke

"I interrupted them. Sorry if I would've have known that u were going to do that, honestly I would have never interfered." Luke said with a grin.

"We'll apology accepted." Annabeth replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Miss..."

"Chase Annabeth Chase." She replied.

"Well Miss Chase nice to meet you. I'm Luke Castellan. Percy's best friend." He said

"Oh he never told me. Oh and this is Thalia Grace my idiotic friend." She gestured towards Thalia

"Heyyy you're the idiot not me." She wined. Annabeth just laughed and then said

"Well I have to go see ya. Come on Percy we have the same class and I don't know the way. So please take the lead." She said and I just smiled and nodded.

"Meet you guys later." I said to Luke, nodded towards Thalia ,who nodded back, and together we left for our next class.

**so how was it. I hope u liked it. **

**Review**


End file.
